


Horizon

by shadow_fire



Series: Betrayal [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gen, Suicide, alternative universe, not implying ending, suggesting theme, vulgar words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_fire/pseuds/shadow_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud's heart broke as he saw Tifa is not interested in him. No, its more than that. Tifa had been on other relationship and he was too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horizon

Thunder roaring around the stormy skies as Cloud Strife stared at the scene unfolded before him. 

In front of him, lay the image of Tifa Lockhart which was pressing against Locke in rather heated kiss. They connected together, cling together, pushing on each other, as Tifa embraced by Locke with his arms.

He couldn't look away.

So Cloud watched, watched, and watched, as he unconsciously grabbed the bucket of roses in harder grip -- following his flowing emotion, he felt his insides going numb and break again into tiny pieces.

Everything seemed fall endless slow, going down as much as the minutes ticked by. Not just numbed his heart, it also found its way into his cold hands.

The bucket of red roses crashing to the ground as the blond spiky haired man dissapearing out from the scene.

The harsh sound obviously make Tifa and Locke stopped, realized that someone had been watching them. They then saw the red bucket and quickly come closer to inspect it. There's a letter entwined with the main bucket, holding scrawled words, wrote by a pen.

"The shrimp-freak finally had a courage to do this to you. But really," Locke kissed Tifa again. "He already too late."

Tifa stared with a sad expression on her face.

"Cloud..."

~~~~~~~

Cloud running with no direction. He swear he won't stop even he will die by it. Acceptation by someone actually such a bullshit, much to her, he was unworthy. Damn for the weather, it's not helping since it was storming with rain wet his clothes. But now Cloud understand a thing by that display.

Tifa is not on him.

Cloud shook his head and hurriedly pissed it off, walk only with auto control since his mind busy trying to cope with the situation. Tears slowly sliding down mixed with the freezing blow as he passed the people that gave him a weird look. An annoying look like he was not supposed to be there.

He hated this. He hated how people stepped on him, yet how hard he tried, everything never seem to matter. No change, or whatever it is. He keep kicked on below. What he really desire, never come in his grasp, in truth it was close, but someone always have one step ahead of him.

Cloud stopped in his track after finding a secure place to stay. Then, he broke.

He wanted to shout that he was tired. Really tired of this all. But no matter how tired he was, it never stops. The emotions keep hammered down like thousand needles, pierced through his skin, created ugly scars which will never heal.

Gaia, how he really tired.

Cloud sobbed, hiding his face under his coat, prayed that no one will find him here. In logic, yeah, there must be none, but a man's voice suddenly spoke aloud from his mind--blocked every other voices, a word, no, a name.

"Cloud."

The only voice that EVER carried a worried tone on his name, but on the same time contains a big amount of curiosity. Cloud fidgeted as he looked around only to find a strong bigger hand already stroked his hair comfortingly. The person however, ready on his side, with a single black wing outstretched. It just his imagination or...

"Cloud. It's me. Do you remember me?"

The voice; strong, low, but smooth. Flashes of silver and green. The green icy eyes. Warmthness even it was cruel. Another hand cupping his chin to look into his eyes.

Yes, a slit one. "Sephiroth..."

"I'm here, Cloud. You called me, don't you?"

Just as same as the scene with Tifa before, Cloud also cannot pull away from the deep jaded eyes.

"I'm so tired, Sephiroth..."

Said the man just smiling in dangerous way, in a way that a normal should aware and understand. But not in him, he was not normal, and never be, if everyone keep treating him in the same way.

Cloud also knew that this person actually was not a person--an evil one that must not be trusted. He knew all about it, but really did he has a choice?

"None need for you to concern. I'm ready to take you with me, just like what we're meant to be," Cloud saw Sephiroth's lips curled a little higher. "Midnight, tomorrow, I will be waiting for you in horizon."

Cloud cannot think anymore. The false warmthness soothed his lonely heart, eyes shone deeply with admiration, and Cloud soon find his broken soul tentatively become a whole again.

A new hope in a false path.

"I love you, Cloud..."

Bitterly, the blond flicked out the blade.

~~~~~~~

Instead of being happy like Locke, the brown haired woman stumbled in a very dreadful pace towards the emergency unit room. She know, no, understand, that this is all her fault. The pace changed abruptly into a stop when she saw the room.

Her hand already reaching towards the door, wanted to make it open, but...

"You can't do anything, Tifa."

Locke's voice instantly echoed through her panicked mind. Tifa cannot move, then turned to face her boyfriend.

"This is not your business, Locke. You don't understand."

Locke clearly give a 'pffftt'.

"You just don't get it, do you?" The brown medium reddish haired man walking closer and approached the shaking woman. "You HEARD what the doctor said; he won't back."

Tifa shocked like a gaping fish.

"Not now or later," Hissed Locke like a venomous beast, ready to devour it's prey. "You are too late."

"No... you're wrong! Cloud will never...!"

"Don't trying to hid the reality, Tifa. You do also don't want to be near him, just like all the people do," Locke quickly grabbed Tifa's hand and dragged her down the white corridor. "Such a pathetic moron."

Tifa really wanted to scream, to do anything not just gaped and stared and followed--let herself being dragged by her boyfriend. But she soon found herself only gaped more as she saw where her man lead her into.

Room #441.

"What is this...?"

Locke didn't say anything and pushed the door open.

~~~~~~~

"He didn't has any parent or siblings?" Asked the doctor behind his thick glasses. "If we don't do the blood donor now, our effort will be futile. Or... do you want to wait until he come out from the coma?"

"No. He didn't has any blood related families. He lived all alone," Tifa said as she sat on nearby chair. "What...what happened?"

The doctor in white suit chuckled. Tifa stared in confuse. "I thought you come here because you DO knew what happens with him."

Tifa and Locke shook their head almost together. Almost.

"No. We don't know. That's why we're here." Locke surprisingly was the one who broke the silence.

The doctor shrugged. "Blood loss. Heavy case using sharp object. Suicide. Normal if his background already messed up like that."

Tifa looked away. Locke nodded but not said anything.

"If that's all what you knew, then not surprising if you don't know anything more about him," Tifa and Locke stared in disbelief as the doctor pointed the person in white pyjamas sleeping on the only bed in the room. "I'm surprised when the police contacted me not too long after he's gone into the emergency."

"What the police said?" Tifa cannot help as she stepping closer unto the bed to look on Cloud's features after the incident. He looked just as same as before only much paler, his left hand bandaged, otherwise just typical features of a patient.

"Tell me doctor. I want to know."

Again, Locke keep silence like a statue when Tifa do the speeches and asks.

"Here look at this police's notes. I need to go now."

~~~~~~~

'He already done three suicide attempts before this. All on his own home. Since then, he's been a house prisoner. To keep an eye on him, since he has none, we've sent a mental therapist to keep his mental undercontrol.'

"Yes... it all matched. Why I don't notice this earlier?" Tifa asked to nobody but herself. The room now empty, contained only her and the patient. Locke already going home while the doctor went to check another patient.

"Cloud, why didn't you tell me this?" Tifa sobbed as she held Cloud's limp hand. An IV stucked out between them.

'Since this is a severe fatal case, we still don't know when he will wake up. Mostly, patients like him will GO in about a month if still not showing any progresses. Also, he lose too much blood. The body is very weak even with blood donor.'

Now everything became clear. What locke said is true then. Then... then...

Tifa couldn't help as tears pouring out free. Sniffing loudly, the black haired woman pulled out a tissue to chase the hot liquid away. She is still not believed that Cloud finally took the bait.

There's nothing last forever.

"Why I was so selfish?" Tifa kept sobbing as she played the doctor's last sentence in her head.

'Tomorrow is his main test. If he not survive, he will die by the nightfall.'

~~~~~~~

He was torn, lost, broken, yet the fucking bitch always put him in misery. Tifa always acted like she was the one who had all the authority and fucking rights.

Yeah, that's right!

She was the one who plotting him in this state. One of the one who always treating him as useless, worthless failure. So why DID he need to worry about Tifa's crappy problems? Sephiroth is waiting for him anyway.

No one will EVER hurt, throwing insults at him again. And he swear, he won't be tired with those hands supported him, patted his head, embraced him, even it costs him his unimportant life. No, he was the one who notice him, not a no one failure but a some one that success.

Cloud grinned as the imaginary vision entered and passed like a wind.

Afterall, who the bastards that abused him everyday, huh? Tifa is just one of the inept fuckers. She even didn't do anything when her fucking group kicked his ass into pieces and throw him like a trash.

Now what? She crying for him? Just because she finally realize?

No way. No fucking way. It was all too late. He WON'T going back even just for a second. He is happy now for not being able to feel the pain anymore. He will not let Tifa take this chance away from him. Enough with Tifa chose Locke over him, there's no more room for pain.

As Cloud Strife watched how Lockhart crying over his bloody name, he finally realized that she was REALLY stupid. Fucking really stupid and... absurd.

What's the matter, Tifa Lockhart? Feeling too righteous to redeem your own fault?

If he dies, of course it will be her fucking fault. He didn't care if she will put the blame on herself or anything in between. The only thing that he cared for now only waiting until his fucking body give up.

Sooner or later, he will be reunited again with Sephiroth. And when that time came, he sure, he will forget all of this. 

"I'll give everything for just to be with him."

~~~~~~~

End.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posted an angst-insane fic. So feel free to leave some comments and sorry if the words rather mess up. I'm no writer or whatever it is, i don't get any profit by making this.  
> Disclaimer: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO SQUARE ENIX.


End file.
